Beyond This School: Detention Doomsday
by BossKing109
Summary: After a conflict with Marcie thinking Finn cheated on her, Finn and the gang find themselves beyond a place from their school they've never seen before. But this area is a domain being invaded by Mysteria Sadistic, Xon Shawnbin, Divana, and Isaiah, who are plotting on creating a doomsday device that will plunge Earth into nuclear war...the Mushroom War. Sequel to Love Cycle Time.
1. Gone Forever

The detention room was deadly silent. Even with the teacher out of the room, Finn and Marceline only glanced at each other briefly, the other looking away when the other glanced. Rage and frustration was written across their faces.

Finn broke his pencil in anger, but didn't bother to sharpen it this time. The hands on the clock were easily heard, and every single, painful second seemed like a whole minute. Marceline sighed. She was going to be stuck in here forever. And with **him.**

She glared at Finn, who glared back. Marceline scoffed and turned away. Finn silently growled, his fist tightening. He wanted to scream, break everything in the room, yell at Marceline, and run away. Escape the prison he was trapped in with _her. _Only a minute and 30 seconds had passed, and Marceline felt like tearing her hair out.

Finn tapped his finger on the desk, waiting impatiently for this current torture to end. He looked at the window, the sunny, bright light coming from the sky, giving the earth its warmth. Birds sang on the trees, the water rushing out from a fountain statue of the founder of the school. It was calm and peaceful outside. But there were violent storms of fury surging deep within Finn and Marceline.

Finn wanted to destroy the clock on the wall, breaking it into a million pieces, yet the sound of the annoying hands ticking just irritated him more. Marceline's impatience increased. She wanted to crash through the window, and beat Finn up.

Why, you ask? Well it all started at least two days ago…

* * *

**(Two days ago)**

As the school bell rang, Marceline walked down the hallways, seeking for her locker for third period and searching for her boyfriend. However, she heard strange noises from between a large space of lockers.

She peered in, and witnessed Finn flirting with _Divana Lumps. _**(If you haven't read Love Cycle Time yet, I suggest you do so you know who she is)**

Marceline's heart shattered into a million pieces, her books dropping to the floor, and she dashed into the girl's restroom, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"How could Finn just do this to me?" she sobbed, looking at herself in the mirror.

In the hallway, Finn, Jake, Alan, and Ignatius chatted as Marceline slowly walked past them. "Hey, Marcy-" Finn reached out for her, but she only swatted his hand away, striking him across the face, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and screeched,

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU FLITHY CHEATER!"

"What?!" exclaimed Finn. "What are you talking about?!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! WE'RE _**THREW, **_FINN!"

Marceline angrily stormed away, leaving Finn and the other guys astonished.

During the rest of the day, Finn tried to reason with Marceline, claiming he didn't cheat on her but she didn't believe him, and told him he cheated on her with Diva. The girls comforted Marceline, and were all mad at Finn for what he 'did' to Marceline.

Finn began to get aggravated, and soon gave up. "If that's how she wants it!" he shouted to himself. "Then _FINE_!"

* * *

At Party Pat's, a huge party was thrown, Finn and the others being invited and all arriving, and actually enjoying themselves.

Except for Marceline and Finn of course.

As the party progressed, Marceline sang a song, spilling the beans about Finn 'cheating' on her as revenge. The guests applauded and whistled, though all of them being boys for her performance _and _looks.

In exasperation, Finn went on stage, grabbing the mic, commanding the DJ to put on a nice rock beat. The music was soon heard and Finn opened his mouth:

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I,_

_Still can't believe your gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life…_

…_.._

_I feel so,_

_Much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself,_

_That I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying_

_Denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now…_

_That you're gone forever…_

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and f**king fight_

_Until the morning comes I'll,_

_Forget about our life…_

_I feel so,_

_Much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself,_

_That I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now…that you're gone forever_

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be so much better_

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I've made you see…_

…_That I'm gone forever…_

…_And now it's coming clear…_

_That I don't need you here…_

_And in this world around me…_

…_I'm glad you disappeared…_

…_.._

…_._

_I feel so,_

_Much better,_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself_

_That I don't,_

_Miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_Now…_

_That you're gone forever…_

_And now you're gone forever…_

_And now you're gone forever…_

Finn stopped and the crowd cheered and roared. Finn put on a smug face before quickly leaving with a bag of barbeque chips and soda.

* * *

The next day, as soon as students spilled into the school in a tidal wave, Marceline launched herself at Finn and tackled him, throwing punches at his face and screaming.

Finn kicked her off him and flipped her off. Marceline only hissed and attacked again. Finn dodged her, and blocked her moves. "**I'LL FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!**" shrieked Marceline.

Before the shocking fight could continue, Ms. Petrikov caught Marceline and Finn, telling the students to get to class and scolded Finn and Marceline.

And that was how the ex-couple ended up in detention...having it for three days in a row this week.

Now the only questions remain…did Finn really cheat on Marceline? And are Marce and Finn ever going to escape detention?

After only three minutes, the teenagers had had enough.

It was Escape Time.

However, the door suddenly opened, the voice of Ms. Petrikov heard and four figures coming in the room.

Finn and Marceline gasped softly.

"Hey, guys." greeted Ignatius, Cass, Fionna, and Marshall Lee in unison.

* * *

**Huh. Small drama bomb. I guess…anyhow, please review, follow, and favorite!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Busting Out

**I don't own the characters or Adventure Time.**

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn questioned.

"You can thank these two for it." Cass stated, glaring at Ignatius along with Fionna who was glaring at Marshall. "It all started with a baseball bat…and well…things got outta hand."

"Silence!" Ms. Petrikov spat. "Take your seats! And no talking!"

The four sat in their desks before Ms. Petrikov left the room again.

"That's it," Finn said, standing up. "I'm busting out."

"But how?" asked Fionna. "Dig a hole?" Igntaius suggested. "Exactly what I was thinking." Finn stated.

* * *

I under fifteen minutes, they found shovels and picks (strangely) in Ms. Petrikov's desk and began to dig. After at least an hour, they made a deep enough hole. But in a matter of seconds, the ground started to shake, and the hole crumbled, making the six fall in the hole which had magically disappeared…

"Huh?" Finn stood up in pure darkness, feeling as if he was blind. "Hey! You guys there?" "Hang on." said Fionna. "I got a flashlight." A beam of light was turned on, and the six friends found each other. "Seems like we're stuck in here," Ignatius stated.

"But not for long," Marceline said, leading them down the long path underground. However, within five minutes, they heard peculiar noise. "What is that?" Casscadia questioned.

"No idea," Marshall replied. The noise began to get closer, and it wasn't sounding any better not pleasant. "Whatever it is, it's possibly trouble." said Finn.

"We need to get out of here!" Marceline exclaimed.

They tried running but were blocked my strange looking moles. "Those things look mutated!" exclaimed Cass. "They're three times bigger than a regular mole's size!"

One of the moles snarled and jumped at Fionna. But Finn kicked it before it could come into contact with her. "Thank you, bro!" Fionna told Finn.

The other moles growled and launched themselves at the teens. They struggled to fight back. After being scratched on the cheek, Finn witnessed a mole about to sneak up behind Marceline, and gasped. "Marceline!" he cried before a mole jumped on his back and sunk its fangs deep into his spine…

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. I wasn't really inspired when I wrote this. Oh, and the full ep of Bad Little Boy is leaked on YouTube. But I think it's probably taken down by now.**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
